inFAMOUS 3: False Reassurance
by Lightning's Creed
Summary: I lingered around for a year making sure that the world was truly safe. Anything could have happened the second I turned around. If only I stuck around for a few more months. *Part of the Welcome to the New Age series*


False Reassurance

When I died, I expected everything to back to normal. My expectations were surpassed. The world was literally repairing itself. Rivalries were settled, wars were stopped, and tension was released. It was like my sacrifice wiped everything clean. The world had a new slate.

Sure there were a few thefts and robberies, muggings, some murders, things I'd normally step into to stop. But that's just human nature. No going against that.

I was especially delighted when I found out the Feds called off their search for me. They finally got some sense knocked into their heads. I'm not the bad guy and I never was to begin with.

But it still pissed me off when they gave credit to Vermakk 88 and those hick assholes credit for taking down The Beast. Heh, those guys will do anything to look good.

I can finally leave this world knowing that everything will be okay. I wasn't supposed to but I sort of "lingered around" after Zeke buried me. I just had to be sure. I wanted to make sure that there were no more threats. Anything could've happened the second I turned around. But after sticking around for about a year I was assured that nothing else was going to happen. The world was in a good place.

I should have stuck around for a few more months.

**~I~F~3~**

"Gather round children, misses, and misters. Mr. McGrath's got a story to tell."

"Really Nix? Really?"

"What? You've got one hell of a story man. Besides, you might as well, not like there's anythin' entertainin' up here anyhow."

I don't know how many times I've told this story. Nix has made it a custom for me to tell the newcomers my story. Most of them already knew about me but the rest have, obviously, been fed and digested the lies that the media spews at them about me. Nix noticed that when they saw me, they either had a disgusted or fearful look on their faces. Nix has taken it upon herself to make sure that the truth about me, my story, is understood fully by everyone.

Or maybe she gets a kick out of how red Kuo turns when I tell them that she turned against us. I'll never know.

Everybody took a seat on the ever present soft chairs and I sat Indian style in front of them. Usually talking to a large group of people made me all sorts of anxious, but I'm used to it now.

They all sat there amazed by my story. They sat there with their jaws agape, gasping at every significant event I recounted, their eyes looked at me intently. They were listening to me with their eyes and ears.

"Wow..." I heard a little kid say. He was a young boy, around eight years old. You know that typical scenario.

"Do you still have your powers?" a skeptical woman asked me.

"Just a little but it isn't anything major."

"Show us! Show us!" Not everyone had the enthusiasm of that little boy, but I could see the excitement in their eyes; their want to see the famous and infamous abilities of mine.

I lifted my hands and created a little electric show. It was something I used to do when I found that rare chance of having nothing to do. Create a current between my hands and move it left to right. It was a good exercise that helped me control my powers. Amazing how something so simple to me could be so amazing to someone else.

"Wow!" was external reaction from the young child. Everyone else sat there in silence, reacting rather to themselves than out loud.

"This is what I'm limited to now. I can create small electric currents with my hands, if I'm having a good day I could create a full lightning bolt."

"Well, are you having a good day?" The no longer skeptical woman asked, now barely keeping the excitement out of her voice.

"Not today. Since there isn't much electricity around here, I can't recharge. But my body gradually begins to replenish the electricity I've lost. I made lightning bolt two days ago so my body's still recharging."

"Oh...okay" her voice was laced heavily with disappointment.

"Maybe another day." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Anymore questions?" I asked to the group. All of them shook their heads no.

"Alright then, I'll see you all around then." I responded back.

Everyone got up and began moving towards the "big house". It was where everyone here resided when they arrived. But they still possessed the freedom to go in and out at their own will. It's not a jail house after all.

That would be the contradiction of the millennium.

**~I~F~3~**

So the day that everyone has been pissing their pants over has finally arrived. The mighty December 21st, 2012! So a lot more people should be coming up here right?

Looks like no.

Besides New Marais getting a lot of snow, things are pretty quiet. No big earthquake, no big tsunami, no zombie apocalypse. Everyone is just carrying on their merry way.

Shame.

"Mr. MacGrath?" Ugh I hate formalities.

"Please, call me Cole" I said to the young boy. "What's your name?" I said while kneeling down. I remember being told that when you talk to a child, it's better to be at their level, it makes them feel more comfortable.

"I'm Jason."*

"Nice to meet you Jason. Now what's the matter?"

"I heard some people saying that we have to go soon?"

"Go? Go where?"

"I don't know."

Weird.

"Come with me." What? I couldn't leave a child unattended.

I picked up Jason and found Nix and Kuo discussing something. By the look on their faces, it was something serious. And NO, for once they weren't arguing.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Um, you should take a look for yourself." Kuo replied.

Nix and Kuo walked ahead, silently signaling me to follow. They took me to an area directly above New Marais.

Then Jason suddenly got lighter in my hands.

When I looked over at him I saw him fading away.

"Bye Cole!" Then the kid just vanished.

"What the…?"

"Turns out we overlooked somethin'" Nix replied. "And looks like a lucky few of us are up next in the disappearing act."

"We're running low on time, what do we do?" Kuo asked.

I pondered the question for a moment. What _do _we do with a situation where we have no idea where to start? We haven't had much of those before.

"We'll meet up at the ruins of Empire City and we'll go from there. Agreed?"

"Yeah" was the response from both of them. Then they started to fade away.

"See you around big man."

"We'll see you soon Cole."

And the both of them faded away.

I took a deep breath. When I exhaled I looked at my arms and saw the electrical current growing stronger and stronger in my arms.

I guess it is time to go.

Everything blurred and faded away…

**~I~F~3~**

When I woke up everything was dark. Well it makes sense since I'm in a coffin. I removed the lid and shot an unintentionally strong lightning bolt through the ground so I could be reunited with the surface.

The sun shone brightly, but there was still an ominous feeling in the air. But damn if this air didn't feel good. I took another deep breath and exhaled. This time an electrical current surrounded my entire body.

Alive.

I felt like a new man.

But now's not the time to revel in my power. There's a situation here that needs to be cleaned up. All those months ago I was wrong. We were wrong. This world isn't safe. It's actually in more danger than it's ever been before.

And I don't even know if I can stop it.

*=** Had to be done. Sorry I couldn't resist. XD**

**Had two free periods so I wrote this bad boy.**

**This is between the end of inFAMOUS 2 and leads into early 'Welcome to the New Age'(at around chapter 2)**

**I'm very aware that this is VERY vague and somewhat cryptic XD**

**Hope you like it. Leave me your thoughts =) (though I already have a feeling they'll all be negative...XD)**


End file.
